I'll Love You Till We Die
by Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid
Summary: Sakura puts up a front and only he can see through it. To protect her, he comes to her village. Even if it means he has to give up his other life for her. SakuxKisa
1. The Mission

**_What happens when the love of your life doesn't want life?_**

**_Sakura is about 20 in this chapter. I don't care if you think it's way OOC... It's my fic!  
I wish I owned Naruto.. But I don't... But I am so allowed to use my twisted mind to mess with them!_**

Kisame had always watched her on her missions. Even if he had missions of his own. And especially when she had solo missions. He never wanted her to be alone. Although some of her teammates were questionable, he couldn't do a thing about it without being caught. Though, sometimes he would gladly get caught if it meant his flower's happiness.

Sakura had no idea of his feelings. Hell, she didn't even know she was being watched. Probably not a good thing considering she was a ninja. Tsunade wouldn't like to hear that. But no one knew. So no harm.

On the outside, Sakura seemed the same. Never changing. Even though she was 17, she still had the same happy attitude from when she was 13. Or that's what everyone in her village thought. For her,  
life was nothing. Sasuke was gone, Naruto was dead. She had no one left, SHe had severed all bonds with her family. They didn't approve of her being a medic and a shinobi. So she was really alone.

Normally she was at the hosptial, with Kisame checking on her every few days, just to make sure she was alright. He was the only one who knew the real way Sakura was. She cut herself. She always drained her blood. it amazed him that she was still alive. It killed her that she was still alive.

When she was done, she would always sit in the dark and cry. To Sakura, life was meaningless if she didn't have Naruto or Sasuke. NOot even Kakashi or Sai spoke to her anymore. The Anbu were almost everywhere lately. Everywhere exept home. She would have to speak to Tsunade to see if she could get one of them home. Or to see if they were still alive.

Kisame tried with all his might to be with her as much as possible. But he couldn't be there for her everyday like he wanted. When he knew she would be at her worst when he was on a mission he'd always send a clone to watch over her. He didn't want her to die. Even if it was torturing her on the inside. He loved her. 'Better watch what I say though, the guys would kill me.' Kisame thought.

"Sakura-san!" Rock Lee came running up to her. "The Hokage wishes to see us." Just like Lee, he was gone in a flash.

"Just like Lee." Sakura sighed and ran to the Hokage tower to see her master. 'I wonder what it is this time... She doesn't normally put me on teams with Lee. This can't be good.'

When Sakura got there, Tsunade was drinking, again. "Oh, Sakura.. I have a solo mission for you. I know how you hate working with Lee. So he's on a seperate mission." Tsunade had on a very serious face for a drunk woman.

"Um.. Tsunade-sama? What's wrong?" Sakura was worried. Her master never looked so serious around her. So she had every reason to be scared for her new mission. "Wait, I swear, if my mission has anything to do with the battle fields from the war I will decline!"

Tsunade grimaced. "No, Sakura. I knwo how much that would kill you. So I have a mission for you that doesn't leave the village. Good right? I have one question though. How do you feel about training people?"

"Fine I guess." Sakura wasn't sure what her master was getting to. But by the way her teacher was acting, she wasn't sure if it was going to be an easy mission. "Is it like physical therapy? I'm good with that. So who's my gennin?"

**_Till Next Time_**

**_Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid_**


	2. The Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I kinda did!!_**

* * *

"Um. Sakura, he isn't really a gennin in your terms." Tsunade was really starting to freak her out.  
Her shishou was staring at her paper work. "I'll let you read who it is."

Sakura took the papers from her teachers hands and started reading. She ignored the picture thinking it was someone who was unimportant. "Oh, so he's from another village." She hadn't gotten to his name or picture yet.

"Sakura, read his name." Tsunade grimaced as she said that. _'I'm so sorry, Sakura.'_ Tsunade started to think to herself.

"What's so wrong with him?" **Baka, look at his name!!** Her inner screamed. _'Huh? What's wrong with?  
So what?'_ Sakura was saying in her head. **Look at his picture! Isn't there something wrong with it?  
I don't know anyone who looks like him!!** Sakura was too deep into her mental conversation to notice that someone else had entered the office.

"Sakura, why don't you go home and read your mission scroll over. That way you know what to expect from you're trainee." Tsunade kicked her out nicely.

The person that had enteered her office was Sakura's trainee, Kisame.

Sakura left while readiong some information on her new assingment.

"I'm sorry. She won't realize that you were here until she knows everythuing about you." Tsunade explaine to Kisame.

"It's alright." He said. "I didn't think she would notice someone like me." he looked at the Hokage with a sad smile on his face. "But I hope she gets to know me soon."

Tsundae looked strangely at him. _'What does he mean by that?'_ She wasn't too sure what she was getting her student into with this mission.

((With Sakura!!))

_'So, this is an easy C rank? That's kind of depressing for me. Everyone else that I still have all get exiting missions out of the village.'_ Sakura was re-reading her mission assignment. _'So I have to stay with Kisame Hoshigaki for a week to see if he can find his way arund the village. Seems easy enough. I wonder why I have the job.'_ Sakrua walked through the village. She ended up at her old best friend's home.

"Hi, Ugly." The ever emotionless Sai said.

_**(A/N: He was randomly infront of Naruto's appartment. I don't know or care why! He just is!! if you have a problem the ndeal with it!!)**_

"..." Sakura was seething but she held herself back from beating the life out of him. "What. Do. You. Want. Sai?" She said through gritted teeth.

He looked at her. "What's with you?" He then noticed her mission scroll and took it away from her.

**_(A/N: Yea. I know, I know. Way OOC... But it seems interesting... To me and my little minion that is.)_**

"Hey! Sai! Give that back you bastard!!" Sakura tackled him to get her mission back. "Seriously!"

"Nope." He jumped up to the top floor of the apartment complex that was there to hide from her so he could read her mission scroll. "Not fair. You got a mission and I didn't?" Sai sounded just a little like Naruto.

Sakura froze up as soon as she heard what he said. "What did you just say?" Sakura stared at him with icey eyes. "You just sounded like... like... like Naruto!" She dropped to her knees. "I thought I wouldn't cry when I thought of him..." Sakura started to tear up. She was going to cry silently.

((With Kisame ))

He was walking down the street when he heard her yell. _'There she is. I'm glad I found her.'_ Kisame thought. _'I better go tell her who I am. Although I think she already knows..'_

**_( A/N: Who wouldn't?! You're so hot!! You do realize that right??)_**

He ran to wear he heard her voice and hid when she started crying.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Sai was appologizing when Kisame came near them.

"It-it's alright.." Sakura got up and tried walking home. Luckily for her Kisame was waiting in front of her house. **_(A/N: Stalker?? lol)_**

When she got 5 feet away from her home, she noticed someone she didn't know right infront of her door step. She became more weary and tried to see who it was.**Duh! It's Kisame! Your trainee **Sakura was so surprised!

"What are you doing infront of my house?" Sakura asked as nicely as she could.

The person just looked at her and stood up. "I'm Kisame. Your trainee. Tsunade-sama said I should come and see you to get an idea of who I was working with. That alright with you?" He was nice. Or so she thought. His thoughts weren't at all like he was acting. He wanted to take her to her room and have some fun with her. But he knew better than to do that with her.

"Oh... Kisame-san?" Sakura had to guess. SHe didn't look at the picture, but his face seemed like his discription. "Oh! Tsunade-sama said I should find you a place to stay as well if you don't have anywhere else to go. Do you have an apartment or should I help you find one?" Sakura tilted her head to the side while asking him.

He was having a hard time concentrating. She looked so beautiful to him. He didn't really hear what she was saying so he just nodded. "Um.. Yeah... I do need help."_ 'Getting you into bed.'_ He was a pervert at heart. **_(A/N: Who isn't??)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Till Next Time

**_Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid_**


	3. The Morning

**_I wanna own Naruto!!! Saskue would be dead if I did and Kisame wouldbe the hero like he is to me!  
But I don't, so oh well..._**

* * *

"Kisame-san, you can follow me inside, and I'll get you something to eat." Sakura unlocked her front door and walked in while turning on the lights of the rooms nessicary for conversing. Meaning, the living room, t he dinning room, and the kitchen.

"Um, Sakura-san?" Kisame was looking at pictures of her old tema while she was making something that sounded like boiling water for tea. "Who are these people in the photos?" He knew very well who they were, he killed most of them, or helped kill them.

Sakura walkedinto the living room next to her fireplace and looked at the photos. "Oh them, they're from my old squad. There's Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi. I'm surprised you'rein this village and don't know who they are." Anyone who was in the immideate vicinity could tell she was fighting tears from the old memories she had. "I lost most of them on the battle fields a few years ago." She turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen as the whistle started to go.

Kisame followed her and saw her silently crying. "Sakura-san? Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked you who they were." He wa trying to be respectful to his new 'sensei'. "I can help with someething if you want. I can make the tea, it wouldn't be a problem."

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Sure, thatnks a lot. The tea's in the cabinet next to the fridge." She walked out and sat in the living room staring at nothing in particular while the tears ran down her face freely.

'She's the only shinobi that I know that cries in front of people, she must not be in public much if that's the case.' Kisame made two cups of tea and and brought them out to Sakura. "Here you go." He handed her one cup and sat across from her.

She took a few sips of her tea then set it down on the table to look at Kisame closely. "Kisame-san, where were you before you joined this vilalge? Konoha is currently at war so you have to be from either a neutral village or from one of our allies." Sakura got right down to business and started asking questions that would aid her later to understand her new shadow.

"I'm from no village in particular. I was run out of my village when I was at the age of 5 and have been on my own from then. I was aware of the war, which is how I made my decission." He had all this planned out in his head before he even applied for living in the village. The truth was that he quit the Akutsuki a few months ago when Itachi died and couldn't stand to have a new partner. He went to Konoha because he knew that a girl was there who lived a lie everyday.

**_(A/N: I don't know why, but this sounds suspiciously like Hannah Montana to me... Hmmmmm ;[ ...)_**

Sakura stared at him, obviously believing his lie. "Oh, poor you, Kisame-san. it's getting late, you can stay here for the night if you don't have somewhere else to go for the night. I think it'd be a lot easier if you stayed here. That way we can go see the Hokage at the same time."

Sakura left the room to go up stairs. "If you need anything, Kisame-san, just yell and I'll get it for you!" With that, she disappeared arounda conrner and a door slammed shut.

Kisame stared after her. 'Oh, I'm going to like my traing from here on out. I got the cherry blossom as my sensei and we share a home now.' Kisame's thoughs were moer than perverted. The thoughts he had were even too perverted for even the Ero-sannin.

"Better get changed and drink my tea before lights out." Kisame muttered to himself. He took it that he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_(The Next Morning!!)_**

Kisame woke up to the smell of food. It was meat. He was in heaven this morning and he didn't even know what time it was, but considering it was still dark out, it was before 4 o'clock in the morning.  
'Bacon, sasuge, eggs, ham. Oh Kami, I'm not leaving!' Kisame hurried up with changing and went to the kitchen to find Sakura in an apron over the stove cooking.

"Good morning, Kisame-san!" Sakura was happier than when she was last night. "What would you lie for breakfast? I have eggs, ham, bacon, sasuge, toast, and ceral. You can pick whatever you want, but you have to eat something." She was already giving him rules to follow.

He simply looked at her. Not only did she NOT know who he was, she was giving him orders at 4 o'clock in the morning. He was amazed by the leaf village. "I'll have eggs, bacon ham and sasuge please. I'm big on meat." He was joking around with someone he barley knew! Oh God!

Sakura got him a plate and let him eat in peace while she ate as well. When they were done, and after the dishes had been done, she turned to Kisame.

"We have to meet the Hokage at 6 o'clock, so that gives us about two hours to train and get to know the other. Alright with you? You can go take a shower now if you want or you can wait until after we get done with training."

She went back upsatirs and went ot her room for about fifteen minutes before coming back down in a completely different outfit. Kisame was worried she'd know what he was thinking if she looked down. Luckily for him, she didn't look down.

"COme on, let's go, if we get there early enough I can save you trainging with Lee and Gai-snesei for your first day with me." She smiled up at him and was out the door with him right behind her. And if he was being honest with himself, that's where he wanted to stay while walking with her.

* * *

**_Till Next Time_**

**_Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid_**


	4. An OMG Moment

Welcome Back!!!! Let's see how it goes for them now... You know the details..... And if not, then go to the first chapter and read to find out!!

I do NOT ownNaruto, no matter how much I would love to.....

* * *

**_(At the training grounds)_**

Sadly, they didn't get there before Gai and Lee, nobody ever could. When they got there, they got an eye-full of Lee's ass. Eww....

"Sorry, Kisame-san, we'll have to go somewhere else." Sakura looked at the two sparring men. "Maybe not." She turned to Kisame and spoke in a loud voice, "Sorry, Kisame-kun, we can't train today because Lee and Gai-sensei are here. Oh wellm, I'll just have to tell Tsunade I couldn't train my new-"

She was cut off by Lee's running up to her. "Oh, Sakura-san! I am so sorry for this inconvienence!  
We'll leave right away, won't we Gai-sensei?!"

'Kami, he has a lot of energy after all that work.' Sakura and Kisame thought. Sakura smiled to herself as Lee was cleaning the training grounds for her.

"And that is how I get a lot of what I want from the male population of this village." Sakura explained to a confused looking Kisame.

He stared at her incrediously. "Whatever you say, you're the sempai here. I hope you don't expect me to call you sensei. I'm older than you, but you live here... Let's just get that straight now." He would not make himself her younger while having people thinking he was weaker than her.

"Alright. I don't care, as long as I get some respect from you."

They walked into the middle of the clearing while Sakura got into a fighting stance. "Lee, would you please not watch? I need to teach my **_student_** how we're taught in Konoha." Sakura was glaring at Kisame while speaking sugar sweetly to Lee.

"Oh, yes! Sakura-san, no problem! Yosh!" He ran off, probably to do multiple laps around the whole village.

**_(A/N: I've always wanted to say that... Hee hee)_**

Kisame and Sakura stared at each other when out of no where Sakura disappeared. She attacked Kisame and disappeared again.

**_(A/N: I suck at fight scenes so I skipped out on it... Sorry)_**

They fell into something like that for a few hours before Kisame got tired of getting hit and just sat down when Sakura was about to attack him for the 100000th time that day. She went flying into the tree behind him.

"Ow!" Sakura stood up and rubbed her ass. Kisame looked at her and fell to staring as she rubbed her ass slowly then as her hand turned green.

He felt mildly bad, so he had to ask her. "Are you okay? I sat down becauseyou hitting me was getting boring." He looked at the sun. "Isn't it time for us to go see the Hokage now?"

Sakura looked at her watch and swore. "Shit, we're gonna be late. We have like a second before-"

Kisame did a jutsu and they appeared right before the Hokage's double doors. "Damn!" Sakura looked at Kisame gratefully before knocking.

"Enter. A voice said from the other side of the door. It wasn't Tsunade's voice. Sakura eyed the door before opening it and was surprised when she saw who was at the desk.

"NARUTO?! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sakura launched herself towards Naruto and hugged him. "N-Naruto-kun"  
She started sobbing and Tsunade walked into the room.

"Sakura.... I'm here, calm down." Naruto soothed her by stroking her hair. Kisame stood in the doorway kind of sad and feeling left out and confused. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Tsunade looked at Kisame and gave him a small smile. "You can go home if you want, oh wait, aren't you staying with Sakura? Umm, go train."

Sakura was still sobbing into Naruto when Kisame left, asn Kisame felt like crying himself. 'I came here for nothing, but I can't go back, they'll kill me for sure. Damn it!'

* * *

Till next Time!!

-Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid-

I know it was short, but I brought back Naruto! Who can be mad at me?????

Review! Please? Cause I'm thinking about ending this in like 1 or 2 more chapters.... What do you think?  
I value your opinions....!


End file.
